


Black and Blue

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Make You Feel My Love [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Some Mild Depictions of Violence, in which Clint is badass and doesn't take any shit from anybody.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Blue

“Tell us!” the angry American screamed, holding his taser up to Clint’s neck again. Clint grinned at his around bloodied lips.

“Nope,” Clint said lightly. He tipped his head back, like an invitation. “Go for it.”

The angry American tased him. Good-cop Austrian stepped up beside him and pulled the angry American away.

“Now, now,” good-cop Austrian scolded. “It’ll do no good for us to do as he says. We lose our upper hand.” And here, she looked at Clint. “And then we lose our edge, and his respect. Isn’t that right, Mr. Barton?”

“Fuck off,” Clint spat. Good-cop Austrian tsked and waved the angry American forward again. The bitter Frenchman sat in the corner of the room still, sharpening his knife. The scrape of metal on metal grated against Clint’s ears, but he tuned it out as best as he could. “I’ll die before I’ll tell you anything.”

“You’re very loyal to Big Brother,” the bitter Frenchman commented. Good-cop Austrian slapped the bitter Frenchman across the cheek, effectively silencing him.

“He knows what he’s doing,” good-cop Austrian said. “He’s protecting his family. His country. He’s a good man.”

“The best,” Clint said proudly, kicking his legs out and swinging the chair he was tied to around to knock out the angry American. _Good thing Natasha insisted on all those hostage training nights,_ Clint thought as he bashed heads with the Frenchman and darted towards the door.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
